snpping guns
by joshua.krasinski.1
Summary: harvey must defend cuphead when he is sent to court for shooting a lethal weapons


snapping guns

*cuphead's office cuphead files some papers just then as he shoot at a targer by snapping his fingers with bullets coming out the police surround him*

officer: hands in the air!

cuphead: *raises his hands in the air*

officer: your under arrest for illegal firearms!

*intro plays*

*harvey's office harvey is seen listening to music*

harvey: these songs are really catchy

peanut: yep told ya now if you don't mind i got some buisness to attend to *playing super

mario bros*

jackie: beep your client is here

harvey: send him in

*Mugman appears shyly*

harvey: hey there your an odd looking fella

mugman: i am mugman

harvey: nice to meet ya what's the trouble

mugman: oh it's my brother cuphead he is big trouble

harvey: that makes sense what's the trouble

mugman: well he is in court for illegal firearms his hand

harvey: for real that is is ability i will not stand by while an innocent cup rots in prison i'll take the case!

*jail cell 12:am*

harvey: hey cuphead i'm your attorney harvey birdman attorney at law

*talking on the phone with noise in the background*

cuphead: nice to meet ya i'm cuphead i've been known for lots of trouble but that's all in my

past would you escuse me? *turns to the ruffians* shhhhhh! i'm trying to use the phone!

*they all stop*

cuphead: sorry that seems to happen

harvey: well don't worry i can handle this i think

*courtroom*

baliff: all rise for the almighty judge mentok

*mentok arrives on a cloud*

mentok: not bad getting better each day

baliff: thank you sir *zips up pants*

mentok: alright volturo your up

volturo: thank you you honor i would like to call cuphead to the stand

*at the stand*

volturo: now tell me mr *makes random noises* cuphead is it true you have had the trouble

of *random noises* gambling?

cuphead: yeah but it's not my fault i was young

volturo: but you have been known to cause alot of trouble such as robbery gran theft auto

*random noises* and crack usage?

cuphead: yes

volturo: nothing further

harvey: cuphead is it true that your hand can makes bullets by snapping?

cuphead: yeah i used a potion grand elder kettle gave me

harvey: *pulls it out* you mean this potion?

cuphead: yes it's magic

volturo: objection mugman does this too

mugman: uh oh

harvey: nothing further

mentok: alright continue

harvey: i'd like to call cala maria to the stand

*at the stand*

harvey: so ms. maria where were you when cuphead was arrested

cala maria: well i was in at my ocean house relaxing but then i heard cuphead was arrested i

was shocked i mean cuphead saved us and put our soul contracts in the fire freeing us of the

devil

volturo: objection there is no proof the devil is real

mentok: sustained

harvey: oh good grief

mugman: hey he's lying he is real me and brother saw him he took our souls

harvey: oh yeah i have footage i think do i have footage?

avenger: caw *Nods*

harvey: good play the footage

avenger: *dims the lights as we see footage from the devil fight*

harvey: as you can see theese boys have saved some poor sould from the devil grasps these

kids are heroes

volturo: objection that footage could've been *random noises* faked*

cuphead: time for our secret weapon

harvey: what is it

mugman: here *hands it to harvey*

harvey: *looks at it offscreen* oh right

harvey: your honnor i have exact evidence of that night take a look

*reveals secret squirrel's underwear making the crowd gasp*

harvey: oh sorry supposed to pick up secret squirrel's laundry here we go *reveals a devil's

trident*

mentok: that's the devil's trident i know it anywhere

harvey: also these are the contracts of said kids *Holds them off*

mentok: good gracious well i guess that is that then has the jury reached a verdict?

jury member: we have your honor we find the defendant not guilty

mentok: very well you free to go cuphead *Bangs gavel* case dismissed

(sebben and sebben offices)

harvey: another case another win so where do we go form here

cuphead: well i think i will just keep on my days

mugman: yeah hopefully this doesn't happen again

cuphead: yeah though what happend to my potion

phill: harvey where did you get this potion

harvey: uh oh

*eveeryone but harvey laughs*


End file.
